


Memories Lost, Feelings Found

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Can you do the trope of memory loss? Reader (even temporarily) loses her memory on a journey and Jask starts asking questions. Without remembering why she wouldnt admit this, she asks Jask if they're dating or married, and hes shocked because shed always kept her feelings from their friendship, but now shes very insistent on her attraction
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Memories Lost, Feelings Found

“Are we dating?”

He knew the question was coming, he’d heard you asking Geralt and even Yennefer when she came in to check on progress with retrieving your memory, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

“No,” he answers and turns to give you what he hoped would be a convincing smile. You’re considering him thoughtfully and your brow is furrowed.

“Hmm… are we married?” you ask, perking up a little and placing your hand on his. He pulls his hand away, gently, but firmly.

“No we’re just… very good friends,” Jaskier says, the words like ashes in his mouth.

“No that’s not right,” she insists, shaking her head. He doesn’t know if this is some part of the curse but if it is, it’s exceptionally cruel. When Geralt and Jaskier had found you after being separated in that cave you thought the worst possible fate would be that you’d never regain your memory. But false memories, teasing at a future he’d secretly longed for but never sought out of respect for the friendship you both valued, well that was just another realm of hell he hadn’t even considered.

“It’s true,” he says, holding up his left hand, “See? Not so much as an indentation.”

You look down at your left hand as well but you don’t look any less confused, just more frustrated.

“Well we were definitely something,” you say. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. For a moment, just the briefest moment, he considers going along with it. Living in this reality with you and jumping past the risk and awkwardness of confessing feelings. But he could never live with himself if he took advantage of you in this altered state and he knew it wouldn’t be real.

“Y/N, why do you think we’re together?” he asks, trying another tactic to help guide you to the truth.

“Well for one thing when I look at you I feel… warm,” you say, trying to find the right language to describe the feelings the man in front of you summon.

“Warm?” he echoes.

“Yes but not just like a familiar face, like… hmm. Maybe I was better with words before the curse.”

You weren’t, but he doesn’t interrupt you as you try to work out what you’re trying to say.

“You know when you see a face and you can’t place it but you know that you know it? It’s like that except I know, deep in my heart, that there’s more. First of all I’m far too attracted to you for us to just be friends,” you continue. Jaskier freezes and replays the last sentence over in his head a few times before going,

“Um. What? Sorry, repeat that?”

“I’m just saying you’re a very handsome man and I’m keenly aware of it,” you explain. If a person could be “broken” that’s how you’d describe Jaskier as he stares at you, unmoving, unblinking, uncertain what to do.

“Oh dear, is this a conversation we’ve had before?” you ask, suddenly aware that your feelings may not be reciprocated. And that part rings a bit truer than you’d like to admit.

“No,” he says quickly and laughs, “No this is definitely new.”

“Well I’m sorry if I’ve made it awkward but I’m just trying very hard to figure this all out and you’re the only thing that makes sense.”

“Oh,” he breathes the word, his heart in a strange half-ways place between swelling and breaking.

“So we really aren’t… anything?” you ask again. He shakes his head again.

“Hmm,” you say, and then another question, maybe the more important question comes to mind.

“Do you want us to be?”

The question hangs in the air a moment as Jaskier considers ethics, morals, the rules of courtship decorum, and any other metric he can think of to help him decide how to, or if he even should, answer you.

“I want us, very much, to reconsider that question when you have your memory back,” he says. It wasn’t the answer you wanted but you also knew it wasn’t a no.

“Very well,” you say, “Is there something you think I may remember that could change my mind?”

“Oh loads of things,” he says, laughing, “But we have been very good friends and none of them seemed to stop you from that so that seems promising.”

You share a smile and when you rest your hand on his he does not pull away.


End file.
